the chosen one
by CosmoWolves
Summary: It has incest don't like don't read


The Chosen One: Alex's New Life

Chapter 1: Betrayed

In Kanto where a plane has landed stood our hero, Alex Ketchum who is twin sister to Ash Ketchum since she is only two minutes younger than Ash and her best friend/pokemon Pikachu. They lost in second place in the Alola Region to Derek Green but that didn't matter because they were going to keep training. Little did they know all of their friends including Ash were waiting on them to get home. Alex ran home with Pikachu on her shoulder just like Ash and his Pikachu who is called Pi.

When she got home, she saw the one person who loves her and ran to him with tears down her face as she and Ash hugged. Alex was so happy that her brother was here and safe since he left for his adventure that ended after he got hurt and found out that Alex was kidnapped by Team Rocket. So he decided after saving her that he takes care of his little sister who was traumatized after what she has been through. She shuddered remembering what happened that day.

Ash hugged her tight and whispered in her ear sweet nothings. Pikachu and Pi looked at Alex worriedly knowing what happened and rubbed their cheeks gently against her. Their mom, Delia didn't know what happened that day but she cleared her throat to get their attention. Ash wanted to glare at his mother for interrupting their moment but Alex grabbed his hand and shook her head no since she knew what he thinking.

They had a twin mind link and could talk to each other in their minds. Alex looked up and went to hug their mother and smiled as she saw all of her friends she met during her adventure and they went inside to eat dinner that Delia made since she was coming home. After they had eaten dinner, they went to the living room where Ash grabbed his sister's hand to make her sit on his lap and hold her. He knew that they were going to tell bad and mean things to her so he wanted her to sit on him to calm him down and where she could cover her face when tears were falling. All of her friends looked at each other and at Delia waiting to see who should tell her first.

Sierra moved forward and says "Alex, we all think you should give up on becoming a pokemon master." Alex was shocked that all of her friends were saying that she should give up on her dream and saw them all nod in agreement as well her mother nodded. Ash was seething in anger and sadness knowing his little twin sister was breaking and at everyone who wanted her to give up. Sarafina says "Yeah, I mean you haven't won a battle and a medal because you are just a weakling and a fake." Ash was on the verge of crying when she heard the one person who was nice to her, Ben say "Yeah, Lex no one will love you because you are weak and a fake."

Alex got all of her things from her and Ash's room and says to Ash in his mind, 'I want to go away please big brother?' Ash nodded and helped her put all of her things in his red Jeep then helped her get in the jeep with her backpack that will soon be filled with all of her Pokemon and got in leaving everyone who betrayed his little adorable sister. They drove to Proffessor Oak's Lab where all of Ash and Alex's pokemon were waiting for them. Ash got out and went to help his sister out of the jeep. They went inside and saw Proffessor Oak who was confused seeing them.

Proffessor Oak went to them as they sat down with Alex burying her face in Ash's chest. He said "Ash, Alex, what happened?" Ash was upset that her 'so-called friends' had betrayed her like that so after Alex has fallen asleep on him, he told Proffessor Oak what happened after Alex's return from losing in the Alola Region. Proffessor Oak was angry at the traitors and sad that the girl who was like a granddaughter as the same goes to Ash who was like a grandson to him. So he let both of them stay the night while he get their new devices called the nanodex, a evolved version of the pokedex. The next morning while Alex was still sleeping, Ash and Proffessor Oak were talking in the kitchen that was next to the livong room that both Ash and Alex slept in.

Alex woke up and brushed her raven-colored hair since it was tangled during her sleep, Ash walked in and says "need help, little sister?" She nodded yes since her brother was very gentle to her hair like she was so he walked over and sat behind her and brushed her hair. She was content that she has her brother with her through her journey and destiny. Ash was happy that his lirrle sister was happy but little did they know their lives would changed forever.


End file.
